Where This May Lead
by Sienna-shirou
Summary: Miroku and Kagome discover that Naraku has a new set of secrets for them to unravel, meaning that the gang has a new adventure... But unexpected romances make this one a little different... Miroku/Kagome
1. Injured

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Where This May Lead, Chapter One: Injured  
**

"Kagome-sama... Please wake up..."

The pain registered before his voice did. Her leg was throbbing, feeling as if glass had cut into a million times over (and then some). What in the world had happened to her?

"M-Miroku?" Kagome groaned, eyelids fluttering open. The familiar form of the houshi was kneeling beside her, worry etched upon his handsome features. He had cuts on his face and his arm was heavily bandaged, wrapped in so much gauze that it looked like he was wearing a cast.

"Oh, thank Kami! I thought you'd never wake up," he breathed.

"Wha... How long has it been?" she asked. Her vision became focused, allowing her to see that they were in Kaede's hut. She lay on her sleeping bag from home, an era away.

"It's been three days, Kagome-sama," Miroku replied grimly. "Naraku- or, more specifically, his tentacle-" Kagome made a face of disgust at this- "got your leg just before everything exploded. We're lucky we all managed to get back in one piece."

The group had gotten into (yet another) battle with Naraku. This time, he'd gotten a snake youkai to work for him. It had given them a lot of trouble, being too quick for Kagome's arros or Sango's hiraikotsu. Thankfully, Inuyasha managed to get it with a well-placed Wind Scar, after a few tries.

"And... Where is everyone now?"

"They're all helping to rebuild the village that we fought in. It was basically destroyed, and they were available to help, being unhurt."

"Huh," Kagome said, finally relaxing. "And you've been with me this whole time?"

He nodded.

"Well, thanks," the girl said genuinely, sitting up to examine the damage. "And you bandaged me up too!"

"You didn't introduce me to medicinal training for nothing," he said smiling. Apparently, Miroku had used his own medical skills on himself as well- the sleeves of his robes were torn off, making an efficient sling. Kagome couldn't help noticing that it also exposed his muscled arms.

"Alright. Now, I have to go to the bathroom, so if you'll-"

"Pick you up and carry you there?"

"Uh, no thanks. I can go manage by myself." Kagome knew exactly what he was up to.

"Sorry Kagome-sama," he responded. He scooped her up with his good arm and said, "i'm under strict orders from Inuyasha to not let you take one step anywhere."

"WHAT?" Kagome screeched.

"Hey, if you're going to yell at someone, yell at him," the houshi said, wincing. "He said he'd kill me with the Tesuiga otherwise, and you don't want that, do you?" With that said, he started walking towards the forest.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned. He was sick of repairing huts, chasing fruitlessly after Naraku, and worrying about Kagome. That girl was enough to make him go insane. How could she always manage to get injured, to be in the exact spot of uncertain danger? The image of her lying unconscious, bruised and battered, ran through his mind. He shuddered.

"Hey, Inu-baka! Come help us over here," called Shippo. Whenever he wasn't with his surrogate mother, the little kitsune became more mischievous and smart-mouthed, particularly with Inuyasha.

"Listen, runt," Inuyasha responded, picking up the now-yelling Shippo by the tail. "If you-"

"If _you_ think you can do that just because Kagome's away, then you've got another thing coming," a voice from behind them said. _'Damn,'_ he cursed in his head. Sango was glaring at him full force.

"She's got spies everywhere," he muttered, dropping the fox demon and picking up part of the house that he'd been working on.

"You're right," Sango replied smugly. "And if you don't want this getting back to her, I suggest you treat him kindly."

"That's-" he broke off.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo inquired.

"Quiet," he snapped. He sniffed the air, and a look of horror crossed his face. "There's something heading towards Miroku and Kagome. A demon. But something's... different."

With that, he disappeared, already rushing to their aid, with Sango and Shippo following behind.

* * *

"Miroku, you should know by now to keep your hands to yourself!"

"It's not me! My hand is cursed!" he pleaded.

"Uh-huh." Kagome rolled her eyes in mock agreement. "You're..."

Both of their eyes widened. "Miroku..." she started.

"I feel it too," he said in a hushed voice. "Youkai. A really powerful one...?"

"And jewel shards." _'How can we defend ourselves? We're both injured!'_

Miroku met her frightened gaze with an unsure one of his own, awaiting the arrival of their unknown enemy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's about time I put up another story. I really hope you guys like this one. I have an idea of where it's going, but it's pretty flexible as of right now... Hmm. My plan was to make it a Miroku/Kagome fanfic, but will that go over well? Let me know what you think.**

**I haven't been around for awhile, so I have a ton of alerts and such to take care of, lots of stories to read... Let's say I have a lot to do :P Not to mention all of that homework that isn't finished yet... sigh. I have to love and hate procrastination.  
**

**All reviews, suggestions, and comments are appreciated greatly!**

**Arigatou, Sienna-shirou  
**


	2. Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Where This May Lead, Chapter Two: Unexpected  
**

Wind could be heard swirling outside the hut, drawing up dust from the ground. Kagome clutched Miroku's hand tightly, and he wrapped an arm around her, staying close for comfort. His Kazanna was almost opened, at the ready.

"Get your arrows," Miroku advised. She nodded, drawing them close to her.

The wind stopped. It felt like they were in the eye of a hurricane, when you can only wait in silence for the coming disaster. Footsteps pounded up to the entrance, stopping just outside.

"Show yourself!" Miroku said loudly, shifting so that his miko companion was partly hidden behind him.

The bamboo divider was wrenched aside, almost ripped off. A tall figure made its way into the room.

It was Kouga-kun.

* * *

_'I'm not going to make it there in time,'_ Inuyasha thought desperately. He followed the strange scent. It didn't seem like anything he'd ever encountered before, yet at the same time it was increasingly familiar.

_'Are they going to be okay? I swear, if that monk lets Kagome get hurt...'_ The worries began to take him over as he ran through a thick, deep forest. It was obvious that he cared for for the girl's safety than Miroku's, but that was to be expected.

* * *

"Will they be okay?" came a small voice. Shippo was perched upon her shoulder, clinging tightly as they flew through the skies on Kirara. They followed Inuyasha's lead from below, although it was getting harder to see the flashes of his red haori as the trees grew thicker.

"I hope so, Shippo," Sango replied. "Miroku will take care of Kagome." But who would take care of Miroku? She felt bad for telling the kitsune things that weren't necessarily true, but they eased his worries for now.

"But Miroku's arm is messed up!"

"You're right, Shippo," she sighed. Kirara meewed in response, trying to reassure them both.

Sango glanced down. Where had INuyasha gone? A flash of color caught her eye, down on the ground below. Kirara swooped down towards it, despite her protests. "Kirara! Stop this!" the tajiya exclaimed. "What're you-" Then she realized why Kirara had taken them downwards. The sweet, young boy of her memories was there, the one who occupied her mind more often than not.

"Kohaku," she murmured softly.

* * *

"Kouga-kun," Kagome sighed in relief, relaxing visibly.

"Kouga?" Miroku asked curiously. "Is something wrong?"

The wolf-demon stepped closer so that they could see his face. "That's... that's not Kouga," Kagome gasped in realization. His sapphire eyes had gone empty, no longer shining like she knew them to.

It wasn't his appearance that frightened Kagome the most, however. No, it was the fact that the shards embedded in his body were tainted.

"Kagome. I need to take you with me, Kagome." It scarcely sounded like him. At least he remembered her name.

He reached for her but was stopped by Miroku. "Don't come any closer or I'll use my kazanna on you," he warned. THey were at a clear disadvantage. Two injured humans- albeit, two humans with spiritual powers, it was true- against a wolf youkai at full power?

"Miroku, we have to get the shards," Kagome whispered. "They're tainted, Naraku must be doing this!"

"Of course," he replied. Then, Kouga made his move.

Pushing the unsuspecting houshi out of the way, he grabbed Kagome roughly by her upper arms, lifting her a foot off the ground. The arrow that she kept in her grasp was glowing with her signature purple purifying power, but she needed to get it to the shards in his body to have any effect. "Let go of me!" She struggled, kicking him, twisting this way and that, but her efforts were useless against his unbelievable strength.

"You killed them. I need to kill you." His soulless eyes bored into hers, the only emotions in them being anger and hurt.

"I- what? I haven't killed anybody!"

"Don't lie!" Kouga yelled, shaking her. "They're all dead, I saw them! All of them..."

Kagome was bewildered. Who was he talking about?

"Kagome-sama! Channel your powers from the arrow into your hands, and then into your arms!" Miroku's advice suddenly made sense. She did just that, letting the energy take her over, the telltale glow emitting from her fingertips. Soon enough, it was transferred to her arms, where Kouga held her.

"ARGHHH!" His scream of pain and fury rang through the area. Dropping Kagome to the ground, he backed away, starring at his charred hands. "You-!"

Kagome rushed back towards him and placed her hands on his chest. _'I'm really sorry about this, Kouga,'_ she thought. Before the wolf demon could do anything, she concentrated her power into his body.

The pain was too much. He managed to stare at her for a split second, furiously, before he fell over backward and fainted gracefully.

Kagome stared in horror at what she had done.

* * *

"ARGHHH!"

"That was..." Realization came across Inuyasha's face. _'But no. He would never hurt them.'_

The hanyou pushed himself faster, so quick that he could not be seen by the human eye. _'Almost there...'_ With one last, powerful leap, Inuyasha burst out of the trees, Kaede's hut maybe twenty away. He rushed in, coming in time to see Kagome extracting jewel shards from an unconscious Kouga. Were those tears pouring from her eyes? Why was Miroku's arm around her...?

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, looking up. Her eyes were, indeed, full of emotion. She seemed completely surprised to see him, as if she'd forgotten his existence. Miroku discreetly shifted his weight to lean even closer towards her, but Inuyasha's keen eyes definitely caught it. Had something happened? "I... Well, you see, Kouga-kun kind of..."

"We're not really sure what happened," Miroku explained. "It seems as if Kouga-kun's jewel shards became tainted. He was about to attack Kagome, claiming that she'd killed all of his clan, which can't possibly be true."

"Damn right it can't," Inuyasha mumbled. "Kagome, are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine," she said, managing to smile up at him. Wiping away her tears, she handed the now-purified shards to Miroku for inspection. "Do these look normal?"

"I'm not quite sure... They seem to be, but I feel as if there's something off." Miroku turned them over in his fingers, peering close at the beautiful pieces of the Jewel of Four Souls. It had caused so much destruction. Was it really worth it? Inuyasha knew that he'd once thought so, but now...?

"I thought the same thing," Kagome stated. She took the shards back and placed them with the others, all of them seeming to glisten a little brighter. "Let's take care of Kouga before we do anything else, though. Inuyasha, can you help move-"

"I can, but you can't," he responded. The girl blinked up at him. "No moving for you. For either of you," he added, lifting the wolf youkai onto his shoulders. He tossed Kouga on a futon in the corner, not caring much about delicacy. "Come on," he said, overriding her protests. "We need to talk."

Picking her up, he ran out of the hut, leaving a confused houshi and an oblivious wolf demon behind.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! I'm happy that there's people interested in this story. I hope my writing can continue to please.**

**Also. I thought I would have this chapter up earlier - as in, last week - but that didn't exactly happen, as you can see. I'll have to write chapter three yet, but otherwise I hope I'll be able to updating on a continuous basis.**

**I'd really love to hear criticism for my writing, things that I can do to make the story better. Suggestions for the plot are welcome as well!**

**Arigatou, Sienna-shirou  
**


	3. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Where This May Lead, Chapter Three: Waiting  
**

"Talk to me," Inuyasha started. He'd taken Kagome to their special tree, the Goshinboku. They were perched on the highest, most stable branch, her clinging to him for dear life. His mind was set on the scene that he'd come upon, and he didn't like it one bit. Miroku and Kagome weren't usually so cozy like that, not to mention whatever the hell had happened with Kouga...

"It's... kind of h-hard," Kagome replied, eyes wide. "I feel like I'm going to fall to my death. Can't you take us down a bit farther?"

Inuyasha sighed. If they went any lower there would be the possibility of being interrupted. He didn't want that. "Just hold onto me and close your eyes, Kagome. I need to hear what happened." Being careful of her injuries, he settled Kagome in his lap and leaned against the trunk of the tree, arms wrapped securely around her.

_'What... I don't like this. Why is he being so... So physical? Ugh, that sounds wrong, but really - grabbing me and carrying me out here, and now this embrace... I'm so confused.'_ "I'm not really sure what there is to tell, Inuyasha... Miroku and I were just relaxing, minding our own business. Then Kouga-kun came by... We could tell that there was something wrong with him. He didn't look or sound normal to us. His jewel shards were tainted, but it seemed like it was more than that..."

"What did he say to you? Why were you crying?"

"Ah..." she hesitated. "I'm... he accused me of killing his clan. Which is odd, because Miroku and I were almost positive that they hadn't been touched... I was crying because, well, I didn't want to have to do that to Kouga-kun. I think I injured him really badly..." Kouga was her friend. It seemed like she may have very nearly killed him. And she hadn't even had time to take care of his wounds, thanks to Inuyasha...

"Don't worry about him, that wolf will be fine. Let's just concentrate on figuring all of this out, okay?"

"...okay."

There was something else on his mind, and he was unhappy to say that it was taking precedence over this new situation with the shards. No, this most important thing in his mind was an image of two humans, both with spiritual powers, too close together for his liking...

Inuyasha closed his eyes and exhaled.

* * *

"Kohaku," Sango murmured. It was definitely him, her little brother of the past. She didn't know if he'd seen her or not, but she was about to find out. Kirara took them to the ground, landing a little ways away from Kohaku. She didn't want to scare him off, like a rabbit in the face of danger. "Stay here Shippo, I'll be right back."

The kitsune said nothing, just stared at her retreating back.

"Kohaku!" she called, pushing through the tall grasses. After a moment she reached him. It looked like he was thinner than usual. "Are... are you...?"

"Yes, it's me," he responded tiredly. "But I can't stay, I have to go." As he spoke, he looked directly at her. It was progress.

Sango's face fell. "I figured as much," she said sadly, "but Kohaku... I miss you. I love you."

He was silent for a few seconds, and then turned away. "I'm needed. He'll know if I stay."

_'He'll know if I stay... meaning Naraku.'_ Sango thought.

"Just be aware," he continued. "You will all have to be more careful from now on."

"What does that mean?" she asked desperately. "Kohaku, please, just stay a few more minutes..."

"Be careful, sister," he whispered, still not facing her.

Then, with a graceful leap, he was gone.

Sango fell to her knees, crying.

* * *

_'So, what to do now?'_ Miroku mused to himself. He was alone in Lady Kaede's hut, save for Kouga. But he didn't really count.

Where did Inuyasha take Kagome? Well, actually, he could probably figure that one out for himself. The Goshinboku seemed most likely. But then, why? Hopefully, he wasn't trying to woo her. Miroku knew that she was Inuyasha's more than anyone else's, in a sense - not that he thought of her as a possession, however. Their bond just seemed unbreakable. And he, Miroku, had Lady Sango... but lately the tajiya had been distant. Not the beautiful, blushing woman that she usually was. Maybe she was getting tired of his old jokes.

If Inuyasha had Kagome, and Miroku had Sango...

...why had Kagome been occupying his thoughts more than anything else?

"Ungh..." A groan from the wolf demon broke him out of his reverie. Kouga's face was taut with pain, and he was clutching his stomach as if he were about to be sick.

"Kouga-kun," Miroku said, "stay still. I'll get Lady Kagome in a moment to help you." After making sure that the youkai would comply with his wishes, the monk hurried out of the hut to search out Kagome and Inuyasha.

* * *

The feel of her back against his chest was comforting. Kagome's body seemed to be one that was just made for his arms to hold. "Kagome," Inuyasha murmured, "I... I-"

"Kagome-sama," Miroku's voice called. "Inuyasha. Kouga-kun has woken up."

_'Damn,'_ Inuyasha thought. _'Someone always has to ruin my moments...'_ Nevertheless, he picked up Kagome and made his way back to the hut.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoo! Okay, so, I think that this chapter leaves a few questions unanswered. What was Inuyasha going to say? What's going to happen with Sango and Kohaku? And, of course, what is Kouga's story?**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, alerts, and favorites! I'm really happy that people enjoy reading my story. This is definitely going to be a Miroku/Kagome story, but I do have to apologize for the Inuyasha/Kagome moments throughout it, especially in this chapter... I don't know. Those two are kind of classic, so there had to be a little bit... Their relationship fits within any Inuyasha fanfiction, and it adds to the plot of this one. How I do enjoy love triangles~!**

**Please look forward to the next chapter!**

**Arigatou, Sienna-shirou  
**


	4. Complications

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. She's amazing :D

**Where This May Lead, Chapter Four: Complications  
**

Bright blue eyes opened slowly, trying to focus.

A voice floated into his ears, a lovely sound. "Kouga-kun?" He wanted to hear it again. "Kouga-kun, can you hear me?" Of course he could. It was Kagome. After another moment, he was able to take in the faces leaning over him - his dear Kagome... the perverted monk... ah, and another presence. The half-breed was leaning against the wall, looking forlorn (as usual). Kouga locked gazes with Kagome's deep brown eyes, managing a weak smile.

"Kagome, have you been taking care of me?" he asked. His voice felt scratchy, as if it hadn't been used in a long time. Every part of him was sore, and that was saying something - he was a youkai, after all. It would take a pretty hard hit to make him hurt, especially this much. Bandages were wrapped around his torso, arms, and legs.

"Yes," she answered. "Don't move around too much; you're pretty messed up."

"Alright. Now, can someone tell me what happened?"

"We were hoping that you'd be the one to do that for us," Inuyasha spoke up in an annoyed tone. "After all, you're the one that attacked Kagome, wolf. You'd better have a damn good reason, if you have one at all. You're lucky I haven't killed you yet."

Shock filled Kouga's expression. "I... what? When did I ever attack Kagome? You lying -"

"Kouga, Inuyasha's words are true," Miroku interrupted. "You did attack her, just a little while ago." Why couldn't he remember? No look of enlightenment came across the youkai's face. "What's the last thing you can recall happening?"

That's when his face changed, but to an expression of disgust. "Naraku," he seethed. "That-"

"Naraku!" Kagome gasped, a hand covering her mouth. "What did he do?"

Kouga gazed solemnly at his angel. A feeling rose in Miroku's chest, something that was... unwelcome. What was it? It made him want to rip Kouga's head off. _'What is this?'_ Miroku wondered. _'Am I... jealous? What? Of Kouga?'_ Yeah, it was definitely Kouga. He shouldn't look at Kagome like that. She seemed to be the only one in his mind, concentrating solely on her as he told his story. "I was doing patrol for the pack, when I smelled his foulness... of course, I went out to find him, since no one's had any contact with the bastard for the longest time," Kouga explained. "Keeps himself hidden all the time... As soon as I found him, I realized it was a trap. It seemed that he'd been luring me there. That bitch, _Kagura_-" he spoke her name with particular hatred- "somehow attacked me and tainted my shards, as you could tell..."

"Okay," Miroku said, speaking before Inuyasha did, "do you remember anything after that?"

"Yeah," he continued heavily. "My mind became fazed, and I was searching for something. He - Naraku - was possessing me, I know that for sure. No control whatsoever over my own body. I came around here... but that's all I've got."

"Kagome," Miroku said thoughtfully, "perhaps you altered his memory somehow." It was possible. Her blast against him had been a direct contact, and it was near fatal.

She gasped. "No... oh my gosh, that's it. It must have affected your brain... oh my gosh, Kouga," she cried, already in distress.

Inuyasha was at her side immediately, an arm around her. "Don't worry, it's not the only time that his mind's been messed up," he said, partly to comfort her, partly to take a jab at his rival. Kouga scowled, unable to do anything but attack the hanyou verbally.

"Kagome-sama purified you, and it seems that they had quite the effect," Miroku said. "She-"

"Kouga-kun, I didn't want to!" Kagome explained rather frantically, desperate to make sure that her friend didn't get the wrong idea. She leaned away from Inuyasha (to his slight disappointment) and said, "You had come at me a-and accused me of... of killing your pack." The youkai was visibly shocked, at a loss for words.

"Which is where we were hoping that you could fill us in," Miroku continued.

"What...? How? I don't remember that at all! Kagome, it couldn't have been... I'm so sorry," he said, distress evident. "I'm so, so-"

"Yeah, yeah, but your pathetic apologies don't change what happened," Inuyasha cut him off.

"You know what? I'm tired of your bullshit," Kouga said loudly.

"Well, I'm tired of people attacking Kagome! Even you, dumbass! You were supposed to be her friend!"

"Not like you're any better, I know that you're constantly making her cry by running off with that claypot-"

"Don't you DARE talk about Kikyo!"

"Seems I just did," Kouga said nastily. He didn't usually get like this is his yelling matches with Inuyasha, but the events that had lead up to it were certainly different than the normal claim-staking over the beautiful Kagome. The two would've kept going at it until Miroku cut in, "Inuyasha, Kouga, you're upsetting Kagome-sama." That shut them up at once.

"I'm sorry, again, dear Kagome," Kouga said. Inuyasha followed suit and mumbled out an apology (though he left out the endearment).

"So, back on track," the girl said. "Do you think that Kagura did something to you?"

"Most definitely," Kouga said. "It's the only reasonable explanation."

"Well then, we know what we have to do now," Miroku said. "Look for Naraku once again."

He was sure that he wasn't the only one groaning inside.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay! So, that's the fourth chapter. I thought I'd have it up quicker, but as you can see, it wasn't exactly a speedy update... my apologies. It's funny how life has a tendency to get in the way of things :P**

**Next time we'll see what happens with Sango, don't worry. She hasn't been forgotten. Also, I will try to make the next chapters longer. I was hesitant to do so with this chapter because, in my opinion, a lot of information was put into light here.  
**

**Sora: I definitely wasn't planning on putting Inuyasha and Sango together. I can't quite see them as a couple either, but somehow Miroku and Kagome work for me... :)  
**

**Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites!**

**Arigatou, Sienna-shirou  
**


End file.
